vampires
by ppgzblossomrulz
Summary: what happens when 3 16 year old girls go to a new high school in britian, and make new friends and also meet the rowdyruff boys, that are also vampires? will thier be love? OF CORSE THEIR WIL!
1. Chapter 1

blossoms P.O.V

We unpacked our bags in our new house in england, i wish we could go back to LA, but mum and dad want to get away from it all, i mean, my mum is a famous singer, and my dad is a footballer, all thy need to do is retire. But they dont want to. So me my mum and dad, and my little sisters (were tripletes, we were born at the same time and we look different, but i was born 1st! so mum gives me most reposonabilites.) the people i love the most, i love my sisters, buttercup is 16 and she has black short hair, she has frog eyes, hehehe, no im not shallow, she has wonderful green eyes. bubbles has curly blonde hair, she usally has it in ponytails so she looks like a cute doll! shes 16 aswell, her eyes are blue, baby blue. and me, well, i have light ginger hair, it goes down to the back of my knees. everyone says its gourges, and my pink eyes, wow, its really weird, i mean pink eyes? thanks alot mum! but thier kinda ok...

1:00pm

i just woke up about 4 hours ago, i've been talking to my mates on facebook, and texting on my moblie, and chatting with bubbles, and doing our nails, while buttercups been watching T.V, oh, buttercup...

"darlings, why dont you go to the shopping centers, so you can buy some new british clothes?"

"dont they have malls mum?"

"no, bubbles darling, they dont, but shopping centers are the exact same as malls!"

"cool, lets get this over and done with, so bubbles here wont sleep in the mall tonight!"

"hehehe, you you girls have fun"

"bye mum!"

so by that me, bubbles, and buttercup, went in MY pink ferriari, bubbles and buttercup have thier own, but we just decided to go in mine. while we were driving, lots of people would just stop and stare at us, expesally the boys! wow british boys are so hot! gosh, i wonder if any of them fit boys are going to be at our new school!

2:00pm

we fiannally found a shopping center, about time! so we all went to see what bubbles wanted first, so me and riannon can be quicker with our shopping, in about half an hour, bubbles decided what she wanted to have, and she tried it on, it was actually pretty neat, it was a baby blue tank top, with a white skirt, that just came a little bit above her knees. and she wore white flat shoes with a blue pattern on them.

now to buttercup, it toke like 5 minutes for her to pick out, so she got dressed with no problem, toke 2 minutes for her, she was wearing a long sleeved green jacket that cam just above your stomache, but she was wearing a green tank top, and she wore black trackies, with black and green converses.

now me, i toke about 10 - 20 minutes, in the nd i put on, i neon pink tank top that showed my stomache, i didnt get a jacket because its summer and boiling hot, so i picked out some tight jean shorts, i have smooth tanned legs so, nobody would o 'ewww' at my legs, and i picked black pumps with a pink lace.

"right bubbles, buttercup, we'vd used up £243 pounds of mums money, i'd thought w would use like up to £500, wow, looks like stuff in england is cheaper!"

"cool, now lets go home and get ready for school"

"kay."

5:00pm

when we got back buttercup slamed the front door shut.

"wow, you girls look like youve had fun"

"it was ok"

"ok girls, dinners nearley ready so, go to the table"

"ok mum"

"mum?"

"yes girls?"

"wheres dad?"

"he's in his football tourderment, like i said first he's in scotland, then mexico, then new york, which will proberly be like 8 months, so like i said girls to th table"

"kay mum"

8:00pm

"so what do you guyswant to talk about?"

"dunno, bubbles?"

"i dont know blossom...we could go swimming for a bit, i mean, its real hot outsid, still sunny even though its night time"

"i dont know about swimming"

and then we just talked about crap that you shouldnt really read, excpesally if your a boy!

10:00pm

"ok, girls its 10 o clock! time for bed!"

"kay mum!"

so we all raced up staires, thankfully,we have our own rooms! our doors have our nams written on it, buttercups has her name sprayed on with a skull sign saying keep away!...ok then...bubbles door is so much nicer, it has her name was written in a curly font, in blue, with a bubble sign saying 'knock first', cool, and my door has cherry blossom tree leaves on it saying blossom on it, in bright pink, with a sign saying 'pinkie only!'. so i enterd my room, because mum did say she would have our roomes fixed for tonight, my room is perfect! it has soft pink walls, with a soft fluffy pink carpet tickling my feet, and i have a pink wardrope, and a dresser! and my bed wow, its so cute! its a queens sized bed, with pink quilt and two white pillows with little pink pillows on them! its perfect!


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom's P.O.V 7:30am

Today is the first day of our new school, right now im making my breafast, while i hear bubbles runnign down the stairs.  
>"hey Bloss?"<br>"What's up Bubs?"  
>"well, im scared!"<br>"...of what?"  
>"the school"<br>"why?" i looked at her with a look with a slight of 'what the hell?'  
>"i looked at the schools website and theirs a comment from one of the students look!"<br>then she turned her laptop round so i could see what it said.  
>'Beware! School! Vampire! Boys!' ok now im confused so i took the laptop off her and placed it on the table,<br>i looked at the persons profile.  
>"...Bubbles"<br>"what?"  
>"did you even look at the persons profile?"<br>"no why?"  
>"because, it says, on medical conditions, that this person was sent to a mental intutusion"<br>"...ohh..."  
>"yeah, ohh"<br>"now i feel stupid" then buttercup walked in "you seen what was on news?"  
>"what now? buttercup, it better not be a muder"<br>"big sis, it aint, why would i do that too you?"  
>"agh, fine what's on the news?"<br>"they found dead bodies on the forest with two bite marks on there necks, not far from school"  
>then i was dumbfound, dead bodies with bite marks, near the schools forest? and crazy people putting stuff like that on the website? now im freaked, but theres proberly a good scince fiction explaination for this.<br>"hey bloss?"  
>"what buttercup?"<br>"your clever, you figure this out"  
>"its proberly just wild animals or something..."<br>"yeah your proberly right"  
>"blossom?"<br>"yes bubbles?"  
>"promise me that you wont leave me at school!"<br>"i won't, unless you have a different class then me, and if your in that with buttercup, she'll look after you, right buttercup?"  
>"...yeah, whatevas"<br>"ok, lets go to school then, the head master will be waiting for us"  
>"ok"<br>so we headed to school in my pink ferrari, it took us about 15 minutes to get there, now it was 8:15am, and school startes in 15 more minutes, we got out of the car and walked in, then this girl with brown hair and green eyes came up to us.  
>"hey, are you the new kids?"<br>"well, yeah who else are we?"  
>"buttercup!"<br>"sorry, mannors!"  
>"anyway, hi"<br>"hi, im Jess!"  
>"hi jess, im Blossom, My blonde sister, is Bubbles and the other is Buttercup"<br>"hi, it's nice to meet you" wow this girl was nice too us she was medium pretty i'd say. then she started talking again.  
>"have you heard of anything...weird?"<br>"what do you mean by Weird?"  
>"like anything weird about the school"<br>"oh, well, this morning bubbles was looking on the schools website, and...well, a student comment that...their were ...vampires" then she looked at me.  
>"...its true..." she whisperd. like she was scared someone or something would hear us.<br>"what?"  
>"about the vampires, its true, you might be shocked and think that its impossible, but, its so true"<br>"...how?" i was scared, more scared then ever.  
>"because, loads of kids have whittnesed it, appartnely every kid that survives the vampires get sent to the mental intutution"<br>"what do they look like?"  
>"nobody know's who they are, but they are boys, and about the same age as us"<br>"hasn't the princaple done anything?"  
>"no, people say that he works for them, like helps them get to the kids"<br>"oh my god"  
>"yeah..."<br>"doesn't the police do anything?"  
>"no, apparntley the vampires, frieghten them to leave them alone"<br>"so if they get you..."  
>"your dead...unless"<br>"unless what?"  
>"they wont kill you if they are in love with you, but if they do love you, they'll force you to stay with them"<br>"how? why dont they just escape?"  
>"because they live in a mansion, guards everywhere, and you'll fall for them anyway"<br>"how?"  
>"because...their suppost to be really hot"<br>"oh..."  
>"soo..."<br>"so?"  
>"what classes do you all have next?" bubbles looked like she was going to faint, buttercup, on the overside, looked like she didn't give one, i was just worried about me, my sisters and family.<br>"...we have to meet the principle before we get our timetable"  
>"ohh, well i'll take you there then!"<br>"ok" so Rhiannon took us to the reption. it wasnt really big, just medium, ok i guess, a bit boring. then a tall man that look 40 odd came in.  
>"are you girls the news?"<br>"yeah"  
>"ok, i'll take you too your new classes and then i'll ask people if they have the same kind of class too you"<br>we nodded and followed him through the school, about 5 miutes we got to bubbles first class, she was scared,  
>but i told her it be ok, i think she had art. then buttercup was dropped off at gym, then i was taken to the scince corridoor. we walked in, and the teacher introduced me, i was dead shy, with a blush slidding across my face, i was that embarresed! the scince teacher read my time table out, and asked if anyone had the same kind of time table as me, the a boy's hand raised up, he had dark ginger hair, and...red eyes? i think i've seen him before but i can't remeber where!<br>"i have the exact same classes as her"  
>i looked at him, he was hot!<br>"thank you brick-"  
>"BRICK?"<br>"-yes, his name is, Brick, now sit down ms. lauter"  
>now i was freaking, its brick! from the rowdyruff boys! he's grown lots too, man why'd he have to be so hot!<br>i can't tell him im blossom! but what name should i use? i don't know! maybe i should just say when he asks for my name.  
>-<p>

Thanks for reading, i only read the reviews so i decided to make a new chapter for all you people! i'll make new chapter soon! 


End file.
